Who knew
by dancergirl8295
Summary: The Clique when there older and have kids. What happens when Massie,Derrick and there daughter Bella have to move in with the Fishers and there daughters hate each other.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the clique Lisi does.

Meet the Harrington's….

Massie Harrington- Married to Derrick Harrington and has a beautiful daughter and also works in the fashion business.

Derrick Harrington- Happily married to Massie and he loves his daughter Bella. Also he works as a lawyer with Cam.

Bella Harrington- Daughter of Massie and Derrick Harrington she has her mothers beautiful brunette hair and her father's cute brown eyes. Her mom thinks she's the alpha of OCD but really Bella is known as the bitch of OCD that no one wants to talk to.

The Harrington's house caught on fire and when Cam Fisher heard about it he called Derrick and asked him if they wanted to stay at his house. Derrick gladly accepted and when he got to his hotel room and told Massie she was thrilled. But when they told Bella here is what happened…

"No why can't we just stay here or leave me here while you go live with YOUR friends" Bella complained.

"It will be okay it's only for a couple of weeks and plus they have a daughter" Massie said calmly.

"A couple of weeks "Bella yelled.

"Bella stop yelling it will be fine now go get the bags of new clothes I bought you and put them in the in the car so we can leave" Massie said still calm but you could tell she was getting mad.

"Ehmagawd you're ruining my life!" Bella yelled.

"Oh stop being such a drama queen "Derrick said. Bella rolled her eyes and stormed off.


	2. Meet the Fishers

I don't own the Clique. Also Bella and Ashley are 13 and in 7th grade.

Meet the Fishers…….

Claire Fisher- Married to Cam Fisher and loves her daughter Ashley. Claire also works as a nurse.

Cam Fisher- Married to Claire and couldn't be happier. He loves his daughter Ashley and tries to keep her out of trouble. He also works with Derrick as a lawyer.

Ashley Fisher- She's the alpha of OCD and trouble is her middle name. With her mom's blonde hair and her father's eyes (one blue and one green) she's the prettiest girl at OCD. She finds herself in trouble a lot and has trouble in school only because she hardly shows up for classes, which is weird because her parents are Claire and Cam the good kids who never did anything wrong.

Cam comes home and tells Claire that Massie, Derrick and there daughter Bella will be staying with them till there house is rebuilt. Claire was almost as happy as Massie but well Ashley wasn't too happy.

Ashley runs downstairs to the kitchen while she was on the phone with her best friend Tiffany because she heard her mom scream.

"Ehmagawd who died!" Ashley yelled.

"No one" Claire said then laughed.

"Then what's up with the screaming" Ashley asked then told Tiffany she had to go.

"Sit down and we will tell you" Claire said excitedly.

"Wait are we going on vacation?" Ashley asked.

"No" Cam and Claire said.

"Moving?"

"No"

"Someone's getting married?"

"No"

"Someone's having a baby?"

"No"

"Then I don't care" Ashley said and turned around to go back upstairs.

"Ashley" Claire yelled Ashley ignored her and kept walking towards the steps. "Ashley!" Claire yelled again getting really mad.

"WHAT "Ashley yelled.

"Sit down NOW" Claire yelled and you could see the anger in her eyes, Ashley was terrified, even Cam looked scared.

Ashley sat down then Claire said "Now listen Ashley, me and your dads friends are coming to stay here for a couple of weeks so you are going to make them feel welcome here"

"What are you kidding me" Ashley yelled.

"She will have to stay in your room because there's no more room."Cam said.

"Why can't she just sleep on the coach" Ashley complained.

"And where would all her stuff go?" Claire asked.

"I don't the front lawn sounds nice to me" Ashley said.

"Ashley that's enough now go upstairs and make sure your room is clean" Claire yelled.

"Ehmagawd your ruining my life" Ashley said while standing up and slamming her fists on the table.

"Ashley go upstairs and do what your mom told you" Cam yelled.

"Ehmagawd" Ashley yelled and stormed upstairs and slammed her door.


	3. Dinner with the Harringtons

I don't own the Clique.

Okay guys I really need for you to review cause I don't know if anyone is reading my stories or if im just wasting my time.

Claire and Cam were cooking dinner ignoring Ashley complaining about sharing a room when the doorbell rang. "That must be them lets all go get the door together!" Claire said very excited and led the way.

"Let the fun begin" Ashley said. Cam chuckled "it will be fine ash"

Claire opened the door and then gave Massie a big hug. Cam and Derrick were laughing at Claire and Massie while Bella and Ashley were giving each other death glares.

"Okay guys come in dinners just about ready, Ashley show them to their rooms "Claire said.

"Whatever okay follow me" Ashley said and led them upstairs.

"Okay heres your room "Ashley said to Massie and Derrick. "Thanks Ashley" Massie said.

"And Bella you will have share with me with me because there's no more rooms is that okay with you?" Ashley said sweetly.

"I guess" Bella said meanly and rolled her eyes. Massie looked at her "I mean it will be fun" Bella said then smiled.

Ashley led Bella to her room then told Bella the rules. "okay rule number one your stuff stays in that corner by your sleeping bag that I kindly made for you and rule number 2 never touch my stuff unless you want your hands cut off and last rule the bathroom right next to my room that has my name on the door is my bathroom only if you have to go walk downstairs or the one by your parents room any questions?" Ashley said.

"No sir" Bella said with a smirk. "Watch it Harrington" Ashley said then went downstairs for dinner. Bella rolled her eyes and followed Ashley downstairs.

They all sat down for dinner Massie, Derrick and Bella on one side and Claire, Cam and Ashley on the other side. Massie, Derrick, Claire and Cam were all talking about there life at OCD while Bella and Ashley laughed about how weird their parents were then Ashley left to the bathroom and then there was a little silence until Claire said "So Bella are you in the school play with Ashley?"

Bella snorted and said "Ashley in the school play yeah right she wouldn't be caught dead there"

"Well she's in it she goes to practice everyday after school" Claire said

"Well I think she's lying to you Mrs. Fisher" Bella said trying not to smile even though she was telling the truth Ashley Fisher wouldn't be caught dead in a school play.

"Bella are you sure?" Cam said

"Yeah im sure she's either hanging out with her friends, at detention or hanging out with her boyfriend Logan after school" Bella said. Claire looked like she was about to cry.

"_What did I do Ashley's gonna kill me that's if her parents don't kill her first" Bella thought._

Then Ashley walked and saw her mom almost in tears "What did I miss?" Ashley asked.

"Why did you lie to us Ashley?" Claire said fighting the tears.

"What are you talking about mom I never lied to you" Ashley said

"There you go again Ashley just tell me the truth "Claire yelled

"Oh my god the truth about what I really did go to the bathroom "Ashley yelled back.

"Bella told us your not in play so tell me and your dad the truth where do go after school" Claire yelled. Ashley gave Bella a look of death and Bella just smirked.

"Maybe we should go upstairs" Massie said

"Yeah come on Bella" Derrick said

Once they were upstairs Cam said "Ashley where do you go after school just tell us the truth" he was trying to stay calm because someone had to be the calm one and he knew it wasn't going to be Claire.

"All I do is hang out at the mall with my friends there's no reason to freak out on me" Ashley said

"Yes there is Ashley why would you lie to us" Claire asked

"Because mom you love those stupid plays and if I told you I thought they were stupid it would have crushed you that's why okay" Ashley yelled and began to cry she knew if she cried her mom would go easy on her.

"Its okay Ashley just next time tell me the truth I would never be mad at you and I understand if you think plays are stupid some people do" Claire said she was crying now then she went over and gave Ashley a big hug.

"Thanks mom I will remember that next time" Ashley said then she gave her dad a hug and went upstairs to kick some Harrington butt.


	4. Bella vs Ashley

I don't own the Clique…

When Ashley got upstairs she found Bella laying on her sleeping bag flipping through a magazine. She walked over snatched the magazine from Bella's hands and through it across the room. "What the hell is your problem" Bella shouted.

"You have the nerve to ask what my problem is! You're the one who told my parents I lied to them! Do you have any idea how strict my parents are?!" Ashley shouted she was mad and you didn't want to mess with Ashley Fisher when she's mad.

"Oh yeah so how did that little talk go for you downstairs are you grounded what happened please share" Bella said smiling

"Wipe that smile off your face Harrington do you really think Ashley Fisher gets grounded" Ashley said coldly

"Well…."Bella started to say but was cut off by her dad "you girls okay in here your mom said to get ready for bed you have school tomorrow so no staying up late talking"

"Oh don't worry dad we wont" Bella said

"Okay goodnight girls" Derrick said then walked out of the room

"Night" both girls said in unison

"Yeah you better get your sleep Harrington cause your gonna have a long day at school tomorrow" Ashley said then left the room

"Great what did I get myself into" Bella said to herself

The next morning at 6:30…………

Ashley woke up, got out of bed and headed towards her bathroom when she walked in she found Bella in there straitening her hair with her straighter. "What do you think your doing" Ashley said

"What does it look like I'm doing" Bella said meanly

Ashley grabbed the straighter, unplugged it and threw it across the bathroom making it hit against the wall and break "What is with you throwing things "Bella shouted

"Get out now!" Ashley yelled

"Fine" Bella said then walked out. 5 minutes later Bella comes back with her moms straighter in her hands and finds Ashley straightening her hair.

"What do you want now" Ashley asked

"To fix my hair so I don't look like a loser at school I mean I wouldn't want to copy your look" Bella said with a smirk. Ashley ignored her and dept straightening her hair. "Are you going to move I was here first" Bella shouted as she pushed Ashley away from in front of the mirror. "But look who's name is one the door" Ashley yelled as she pushed Bella back. Bella just stood there and then Ashley went back to straightening her hair then Bella took tooth paste put a whole bunch on her hand and wiped it all on the back of Ashley's hair."Ehmagawd what did you do I'm going to kill you" Ashley shouted. Bella was laughing so hard she didn't see Ashley grab a perfume bottle take off the lid and she dumped it on Bella's shirt. "Oh my god what is your problem" Bella shouted. "I was about to ask you the same thing" Ashley shouted back. For the next fifteen minutes Bella and Ashley were killing each other in the bathroom. They had the shower on and were throwing water at each other, they dumped different perfumes on each other making the room smell terrible and they had shampoo everywhere the room was a total mess and they looked a mess. Then Massie and Claire walked in and the girls stopped fighting when they saw there moms angry faces.

"What happened in here"Massie yelled she looked really mad

"Why were you two fighting "Claire yelled

"Well" Claire and Massie yelled in unison

"Well she was in the bathroom when I needed to get ready "Ashley said

"But I was in here first" Bella said

"Okay enough Ashley I'm done dealing with this your…….your…grounded "Claire yelled

"Grounded?"Ashley said then laughed

"Ashley I am serious you're going to come straight home from school and your not going anywhere and your sleepover is canceled do you think I'm kidding now Claire yelled

"Mom you cant do that" Ashley said

"I just did "Claire said

"But BELLA started it and BELLA was in my bathroom so BELLA should get in trouble for this" Ashley yelled

"Stop it Ashley now go get ready for school you can use my bathroom "Claire yelled

"Ehmagawd" Ashley shouted as she stormed out of the room and slammed the bathroom door.

"And don't slam" Claire yelled after her and then walked out of the messy bathroom.

"Bella I hope you know you're grounded as well until further notice"Massie said

"Whatever" Bella said and walked out of the messy bathroom and into her parents bathroom


	5. The walk to school

I don't own the Clique

After Ashley was done getting ready for school and she looked like a total ten she went downstairs for breakfast. When she got downstairs she saw everyone already eating including Bella. She sat down and the room became silent until Bella opened her big mouth.

"So how long are me and Ashley grounded for" Bella asked

"For as long as me and Claire want" Massie said

"But mom I have plans to go shopping with my friends tonight" Bella complained

Ashley snorted and said "you have friends" her parents looked she mouthed sorry to them.

"Yes I have friends" Bella said she did have friends actually a friend Jessica who dressed like a slut and wore way too much make-up but when your named the school Bitch you have no choice but to hang out with the school slut.

"She has her own group called the pretty committee" Massie said with a proud smile on her face. Ashley looked at Bella her face was red Ashley could tell she was embarrassed.

"Cool just like we used to have" Claire said

"Yup and she's even the alpha just like me and Derrick were" Massie said smiling. Bella looked like she was close to tears so Ashley stepped in and said "You know Bella we better leave for school now we don't wanna be late or anything we only have a couple more days left"

"Yeah we should let's go" Bella said standing up and grabbing her bag

"Do you girls need a ride "Cam asked

"No dad we will walk we have some stuff to talk about but thanks" Ashley said

"Alright then have fun at school girls" Cam said

"Bye" they said in unison and ran out the door

They started walking in silence then Bella said "Why didn't you say anything in there"

"What do you mean" Ashley asked

"I mean you could have told my mom the truth about me, why didn't you" Bella said

"Because im not you and I am a lot nicer than you give me credit for" Ashley said

"I know but you're the Alpha aren't you supposed to be mean" Bella asked

Ashley laughed and said "Being an Alpha doesn't mean you have to mean to everyone you know"

"Oh well then I guess that's why you beat me as alpha then" Bella said

"Why do you want to be alpha so badly its not as good as it sounds I mean people always ask you for help on everything and you have to look perfect and act perfect 24/7 its really annoying and if you aren't perfect you can bet people will be talking about it all day long" Ashley said

"Well both my parents were Alphas so I guess I thought that I was supposed to be and my mom made such a big deal about it so I don't know…..But that's why I was so mean to you" Bella said

"I understand kinda…..I mean it's kinda the same as me only I lied to my mom about the whole play thing" Ashley said

"Yeah I am really sorry about that and about the bathroom thing its just I was so mad about my house, all my stuff gone, me having no friends to talk to it about and having to lie to my mom it was just way to much and I thought if I could just get you to crack then I could be alpha so I'm really sorry Ashley" Bella said as a tear rolled down her cheek

"Its okay and I would love to start over I am not saying lets be BFF's and everything but I am saying lets stop ripping on each other" Ashley said

"Sounds good to me" Bella said as they finally reached the school

"Well we should get to class we are ten minutes late so I guess I will see you after school wait for me out front so we can walk home together since were grounded and everything" Ashley said

"Alright sounds like a plan" Bella said then both girls turned and started walking to their classes.


	6. Its a date

I do not own the clique…

Outside after school……

Bella was standing outside waiting for Ashley to come outside its been 15 minutes and she still has not shown up. She looks around for her she can't find her but she sees Tiffany, Nicole and Erica. There Ashley's friends they call themselves the soccer siestas' there smart, pretty, and awesome at soccer. Bella decided she should go over there and ask where Ashley was they would know.

"Hey umm….do you guys know where Ashley is we were supposed to walk home together and well she's not here" Bella said she was kind of nervous.

"Yeah she had to stay after class and have a talk with Mr. Kingman it didn't sound good so it might be awhile you can sit and wait with us if you want" Erica said then smiled. They were only being nice to her because Ashley told them things were okay between them now.

"Alright" Bella said then she sat down under the tree. The girls began talking about there teachers then Ashley walked out of the school looking really mad.

_Flash back!! After class _

"_ come here for a second please" Mr. Kingman said _

"_Yes Mr. Kingman" Ashley said sweetly _

"_I would just like to inform you about your grade in my class" Mr. Kingman said _

"_Umm okay is it really that bad" Ashley asked _

"_Well yes it is you have a 60 percent right now BUT if you get a 95 or higher on the final exam on Monday it will raise your grade to a 78 and then I can give you extra credit to bring your grade up to an 85" _

"_Ehmagawd don't scare me like that I thought that I was seriously failing and having to repeat the 7__th__ grade or something" Ashley said feeling very relieved _

"_I am being serious , you hardly show up for my class and when you are here you are either disrupting my class or staring off into space and not listening to a word I am saying" _

"_Well science really is not my thing and plus nobody pays attention to you during class your just so boring no offence of coarse"_

"_You know Ashley I think I will call your parents and see what they think about this" _

"_You can't im already grounded" Ashley yelled_

"_Well then you should have lots of time to study" said_

"_Now you may leave now and make sure you study hard over the weekend" he added_

"_Fine but are you still going to call my parents" Ashley said hoping he wouldn't she was already in enough trouble already._

"_Yes" Mr. Kingman said_

"_You know I really don't like you very much" Ashley said _

"_Im your science teacher you don't have to like me" Mr. Kingman said then Ashley left slamming the door behind her she hated that guy so much._

_End of flashback_

Ashley walked over to the tree where her friends and Bella were sitting. She was mad once he called her parents she would never see the outside world again.

"What happened" Nicole asked once Ashley sat down under the tree

"For one I have some studying, two he's calling my parents and three I'm dead once I get home" Ashley said

"That's terrible why are your parents so strict "Tiffany said

"Yeah they need to chill" Erica said

"I know" Ashley said

"We should go now before you get in more trouble for being late" Bella said

"True alright girls I will see you on Monday you can text me but if I don't answer my idiot parents problay took my phone" Ashley said

"Alright bye"

"See ya"

"Later"

Bella and Ashley started walking home very slowly knowing that this was Ashley's last moments of freedom. Ashley was telling her story about her talk with Mr. Kingman and Bella was laughing her head off when 2 boys on their bikes pulled up beside them.

"Hey Fisher" Logan said he had dark brown hair and beautiful blue eyes Ashley was totally in love with him but has never told anyone.

"What do you want Logan" Ashley said

"Just came to say hi and to see how you have been" Logan said smiling at her

"Well I'm fine and we have to get home" Ashley said then started to walk faster Bella followed.

"Oh who's your friend" Logan asked looking at Bella

"I'm…..I'm….."Bella said she couldn't get words out she had no idea how Ashley did it well she was Ashley Fisher.

"This is Bella Harrington I'm sure you have heard of her before" Ashley said

"Oh yeah the school bitch" Logan said Bella's face turned beat red

"That was just a rumor she's not a bitch" Ashley said

"Oh okay then" Logan said

"Yeah so who is your friend" Ashley asked

"I'm Zack" Zack said he had blonde hair with dreamy green eyes

"Yeah you guys wanna go to get pizza or hang out at my place lets say around 6" Logan asked

"Sure" Ashley answered a little too quickly.

"Alright we will pick you up on our bikes we can double "Logan said

"Okay sounds good" Ashley said then smiled

"Ok see you girls later" Logan said then him and Zack raced down the street

As soon as they were gone Bella screamed "How are we supposed to meet them when were grounded have you lost your mind"

"Calm down its simple we sneak out" Ashley said

"What do you mean sneak out" Bella said

"Please don't tell me you have never snuck out before" Ashley said

"Well…umm..."Bella said

"Well there's a first time for everything and besides Zack was totally checking you out we have to go" Ashley said as they finally reached there house.

"Really he was" Bella said excitedly

"Yeah totally now lets go inside need to find a cute outfits to wear" Ashley said as she opened the door to her house when they walked into there kitchen to grab a snack they found Cam and Claire in there talking and they looked slightly mad.

"Bella can we talk to Ashley alone" Claire asked

"Yeah sure" Bella said


	7. Surprises!

I don't own the clique…..

"Ashley sit down, me and your dad need to talk to you" Claire said

"About what" Ashley asked as she sat down even though she knew exactly what was coming.

"Your teacher Mr. Kingman called" Cam said

"Oh really how come" Ashley asked pretending she had no idea what they where talking about.

"Ashley you know why he said he talked to you after class" Claire said

"Mom did you do something different with your hair and oh are those new shoes" Ashley said

"Well actually I tried this new shampoo I didn't think anyone would notice" Claire said

"How could you not notice it you look stunning" Ashley said smiling

"That's enough Ashley" Cam said he knew where this was going Ashley would compliment her, Claire would forget she was supposed to be yelling at her and then they would leave to go shopping it happened many times before.

"Now your teacher called he said you're failing his class" Cam said

"No he lied to you I am NOT failing" Ashley said

"Then what's your grade in his class" Claire asked

"It's a 60 percent BUT don't freak out I have it all under control" Ashley said

"A 60 percent Ashley that is failing why didn't you let him help you raise your grade instead of yelling at him" Claire yelled

"For one a 60 percent is still a passing grade, two he doesn't want to help me and three I didn't yell at him" Ashley yelled back

"He said you yelled at him when all he did was try to help you and he said you hardly show up for class and when you do show up you never shut up and are yelling things out in class to make the whole class laugh and lose there focus" Cam said

"Oh please like anybody really listens to the old hag" Ashley said and rolled her eyes

"ASHLEY!" Claire yelled

"What it's true" Ashley yelled

"Just go upstairs and study for your science test I would tell you your grounded but you already are so just go study" Claire said trying to calm down then Ashley's phone started ringing saying she had a text message.

"Give me your phone "Cam said

"But dad "Ashley yelled

"Ashley I said give me your phone" Cam said

"Fine" Ashley said and pulled the phone out of her pocket and saw that she had a text from Logan but before she could read it her dad grabbed the phone out of her hands.

"Oh look it's from Logan why don't we see what it says shall we" Cam said

"NO DON'T PLEASE DAD" Ashley begged what if it said something about tonight then her whole sneaking out plan would be ruined or at least a lot harder.

"Hey Fisher its Logan I was just wondering if you had your friend Bella's number not for me it's for Zack" Cam said reading the text message out loud. Then Ashley's phone battery died.

"Thank god" Ashley muttered under her breath

"Now go study now you need that A maybe Bella could help you I hear she has an A in science" Claire said

"Whatever" Ashley said then walked out of the room.

After Ashley was out of the kitchen Massie and Derrick walked in.

"Hey guys" Claire said

"Hey do you want to go shopping and get lunch tomorrow Claire" Massie asked

"Umm well I have a doctor's appointment at 12 but after that I can" Claire said

"Are you sick or something" Derrick asked

"No not at all" Claire said then smiled Massie and Derrick had confused looks on there faces then Cam looked at Massie then at Claire's stomach then back to Massie.

"Ehmagawd your!" Massie yelled but was cut off by Claire

"Shhhh I don't want Ashley to hear I'm not sure yet" Claire whispered

"Wow lets go to Starbucks and you can tell me all about it" Massie said then they grabbed there coats and left out the door.

"Wow another kid Cammie are you sure" Derrick said shaking his head

"No don't tell Claire I told you this and don't tell Massie but we didn't even want another kid" Cam said

"Really so you mean this kid is an accident" Derrick said

"Kinda I guess you could say that" Cam said

"Wow are you sure Claire didn't want another kid" Derrick asked

"I don't think she did well she never mentioned it you know she was really happy when she found out she was" Cam said

"Well then my guess is she wanted another kid but didn't want to tell you but who knows, I hope this doesn't give Massie any ideas cause one is enough" Derrick said

"Yeah well she got what she wanted and you know I'm happy too I mean who knows maybe it will be a boy then I could teach him guy stuff you know that could be fun I guess" Cam said

"Yeah but do you really think Ashley is going to be happy" Derrick said

"No not one little bit" Cam said

Massie and Claire's conversation at Starbucks……….

"I don't think Cams too happy about having another kid" Claire said then sipped her drink

"Why he seemed pretty happy to me" Massie said

"Well I have wanted another kid for a very long time" Claire said

"Yeah and did Cam" Massie asked

"Well we never talked about it" Claire said

"Well that's real nice so this kid was an accident" Massie said

"No…well…kind of……yeah but I'm really happy I want another girl" Claire said

"Do you think Ashley will like the idea of having a younger sister?" Massie asked

"Yeah I think she will" Claire said

Bella and Ashley's conversation is Ashley's room…….

"Ehamgawd I hate Mr. Kingman for calling my parents, I hate my dad for taking away my phone and I hate my mom for making me cancel my sleepover!" Ashley yelled

"Wow but its okay we still have a hot date tonight" Bella said excitedly

"Oh yeah speaking of them Zack asked for your number" Ashley said while fixing her hair into a high ponytail.

"Oh my god are you serious did you give it to him" Bella asked

"I couldn't my dad took my phone away remember" Ashley said

"Oh yeah sorry" Bella said

"Yeah now let's go over the plan. After dinner we are going to tell our parents were going to take angel (Ashley's dog) for a walk then we walk to Erica's house. She is going to let us borrow one of her outfits, do our make up and she will watch angel for us. Then we meet the guys go eat pizza then stop back at Erica's and change back into our other clothes, take off our make up and pick up angel." Ashley said she had the plan already figured out and emailed Erica the plan.

"Okay sounds good to me" Bella said she was so happy. She finally had a real friend and was going on a date this was going to be the best night of her life.


	8. Ashleys new plan

I don't own the Clique

Ashley was sitting at her kitchen table with her dad studying for her science test. It was so boring I mean who cares about sedimentary rocks nawt her! All she could think about was her date with Logan and how cute Logan was. She looked at the clock "_dang it its only 5:15 she still had 45 minutes left wait what about dinner"._

"Hey dad what are we doing about dinner?"Ashley asked hoping it was before 6 or else her whole plan would be ruined.

"We were thinking we would go out to eat."

"WHAT WHY" Ashley screamed okay now her plan was officially ruined.

"Wow I thought you would be happy about that" Cam laughed.

"This cant be happening" Ashley said as she got up from the chair and ran to the phone she then quickly dialed her moms cell. Her mom answered on the 3rd ring.

"Hello"

"Mom did you know dad wants to go out to eat! I told him I am grounded but he is just not listening to me tell him!"Ashley yelled into the phone she was mad, she could not have her first date with Logan go like this.

"Its okay sweetie I already talked to your dad and you can still come out to eat with us even though your grounded so calm down" Claire said into the phone Ashley could hear Massie in the background asking if everything was okay.

"Okay then I can't wait bye" Ashley said quickly then hung up before her mom could say another word.

"When will mom be home I need her help to pick out in outfit" Ashley lied

"We are meeting her there in fifteen minutes" Cam said shutting the science book he realized why she didn't pay attention it was really boring and he met her science teacher more than once he was in old hag as Ashley put it. Ashley was always in trouble but Cam never told Claire he knew she would flip out and he really didn't need that.

"WHAT" Ashley shrieked and ran upstairs to find Bella.

"I will never understand women." Cam muttered.

"Bella!" Ashley screamed as she entered her room.

"What?" Bella whined not looking away from her magazine.

"We have a serious problem BUT before you freak out I have a plan." Ashley said as she sat down at her computer and began to type.

"Are you talking to the boys!?" Bella asked excitedly as she threw the magazine and ran over to Ashley's computer.

"No I am telling Erica the plan is off." Ashley said and rolled her eyes. Why is Bella so obsessed she needed to relax.

"So were not going" Bella looked devastated.

"No we still are I thought of a new plan remember" Ashley said in her "duh" voice. Bella's devastated face brightened "Yay!"

"Okay knew plan I am sick." Ashley fake coughed.

"Then how are you going to go" Bella said confused. Ashley slammed her head down on her desk "_was she stupid" Ashley thought._

"Ashley are you okay" Bella asked very concerned placing a hand on Ashley's shoulder.

"Yes I am fine" Ashley screamed as she lifted her head up from the desk. Bella looked at her with a very confused face clearly she wasn't going to get it. "I am going to fake sick then you are going to stay home and take care of me so we can sneak out and meet the guys" Ashley yelled slowly and clear so Bella could understand every word.

"Oh why didn't you just say that to start with." Bella said finally getting it. Ashley rolled her eyes "let's go" she led Bella into the bathroom.

After Ashley had a fever thanks to a blow dryer and had her fake cough down, her plan was ready to go into action. She crawled into bed and tried to look sick while Bella went and got her dad.

"Ashley are you okay?" Cam asked as he walked in her room followed by Bella and Derrick.

"Yeah I just don't feel too good" Ashley said weakly she was pretty good at this fake sick thing though she did have a lot of practice.

"Do you want me to stay home with you?" Cam asked as he sat down on the edge of her bed.

"No" Ashley replied quickly maybe a little too quickly, she had a habit of doing that when she was nervous. "I mean you should go with your friends and have good time Bella can stay with me" Cam looked at Ashley then looked at Bella, Bella nodded to him "Fine I guess its okay but get your rest you still have studying to do" Cam said then left with Derrick.

As soon as Cam and Derrick were gone, Ashley sprung out of bed and ran straight for the bathroom she had fifteen minutes to make herself look like a total ten. She was finally done and looked like a perfect ten with 2 minutes to spare. Then she heard the doorbell ring and Bella running up the steps "Lets go there here" Bella whisper shouted. "Coming"

Ashley opened the door and there was Logan and Zack looking better than ever "Hey" Ashley said then smiled while Bella just stood there frozen.

"Ready to go?" Zack asked Bella. Bella nodded shyly and followed Zack to his bike this was going to be the best night of her life.

At the restaurant Cam, Claire, Derrick and Massie……

"Where are Bella and Ashley?" Claire asked looking around for then.

"There at home Ashley is sick and Bella is staying with her." Cam replied

"Okay I'm going to call her just to be sure" Claire said and got up from her seat there is no way that girl could get sick in fifteen minutes.

**Hey sorry about all the mistakes I hope this chapter is a little better I know it was kind of boring but I promise next chapter will be better I might update again today if people review! Give me some Ideas thanks ******


	9. Why Always Ashley

I don't own the clique………….

Claire goes outside and dials her house phone it rings until she gets the answering machine. "Ashley, Bella, someone pick up the phone, answer its me your mom, pick up the phone ash!" Claire gave up after another 2 minutes calling there names and just hung up the phone. Then Massie came outside followed by Derrick then Cam.

"What's wrong?" Derrick asked.

"Nothing they just didn't pick up the phone that's all." Claire said looking at her phone.

"Do you think there okay here let me call Bella's phone." Massie said as she quickly dialed Bella's cell it rang 5 times then went to voice mail "She didn't answer, I really hope there okay"

"I think there gone." Claire said looking up from her phone.

"You think someone took them?" Cam asked concerned.

"I don't know maybe or maybe they left I'm not sure but I have a bad feeling Ashley always answers the phone no matter if she's sick or not" Claire said

"So does Bella and she's not even sick." Massie added.

"Let's go" Massie and Claire said in unison and headed for the car.

"But what about dinner" Derrick complained.

"Let's go man" Cam said and dragged to him to the car.

Meanwhile with Ashley and Bella…………

Bella was sitting at slice of heaven with Zack King sitting right across from her. She was so nervous she couldn't talk, she could barely breathe. She glanced over at Ashley who was at a different table with Logan and she didn't look nervous at all. "_How does she do that" Bella thought to herself._ She was staring at Ashley and Logan trying to figure out how Ashley was so calm then was interrupted by Zack "So Bella are you and Ashley close friends?"

"Umm yeah I guess you could say that." Bella said then took a sip of her water all this talking was making her thirsty.

"Do you think she really likes Logan?" Zack asked and took a huge bite of his pizza.

"Umm I don't know" Bella replied _why does he just want to talk about Ashley he is supposed to like ME not Ashley._

"Do you think maybe you could convince her to go out with me sometime, that's what I needed your number for I was going to call you and ask you this last night" Zack asked staring at his drink.

"Yeah sure" Bella managed to say with tears forming in her eyes _"Why cant anyone like me why always Ashley!" Bella thought._

"Thanks you're a life saver." Zack said smiling.

"Yeah excuse me for a minute" Bella said she heard her phone vibrating inside her bag (Massie calling her) but she didn't care she had to get to the bathroom before Zack saw her crying.

Ashley was having a great time with Logan she didn't even notice Bella run to the bathroom.

Fisher house cam derrick massie and Claire 

"There not here now what" Massie said after they were done searching the whole house.

"What if they really are gone" Claire said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Cam ran over and put his arms around her telling her it would be okay.

"Lets just go out and look for them" Derrick said thinking Ashley and Bella problay just snuck out he did it all the time when he was a teenager.

"Fine with me but I want to go with Massie" Claire sobbed as she stood up off the coach.

"Alright lets go" Derrick said then led the way.

"We are checking the mall" Massie shouted from inside her car.

"Figures" Derrick muttered. Cam chuckled "Were going to slice of heaven that's where we hung out when we were 13"

"Whatever" Massie said then drove off.

Slice of heaven 

Ashley was listening to Logan's stupid joke trying to pay attention so she knew when to laugh when she noticed Bella wasn't there. "I will be right back" Ashley said then walked over to Zack "Where did Bella go?" "To the bathroom she has been there forever" Zack replied. Then Ashley ran to the bathroom to find Bella when she ran into someone "oh I'm…busted" Ashley said when she realized who she ran into.

**Alright so how did you like it??? Review and tell me please!! Thanks ******


	10. Busted

I don't own the Clique…………

"You got that right kid." Cam laughed.

"Where's Bella?" Derrick asked hoping she was here, he was staving and couldn't go on another search.

"The bathroom I will go get her." Ashley said quickly and ran to the bathroom. She was in BIG trouble this is worse than the bathroom fight, worse than calling her teacher an old hag and even worse than failing science. Ashley walked into the bathroom and saw Bella crying by the sink trying to fix her make up. It wasn't working though she just wouldn't stop crying the tears just kept coming. "Bella what happened" Ashley said as she went over to help her.

"Nothing I just want to go home." Bella sobbed. She couldn't tell Ashley at least not right now anyway.

"Well that will be easy since our dads are her, were busted." Ashley laughed trying to brighten the mood.

"Great let's just go" Bella sniffled and walked out the door leaving Ashley in there alone.

"What is her problem?" Ashley said to herself and followed Bella out the door.

Inside the car ride was silent except for when Derrick called Massie to tell her they found them. When they finally reached the house Derrick told them to go straight to bed. It was only 7:00 but they didn't argue they knew they were in enough trouble.

"Bella can you tell me what's wrong now." Ashley asked it was bugging her the whole car ride.

"Nothing lets just go to sleep okay? It's nothing." Bella said then crawled into her sleeping bag.

"Fine." Ashley grabbed a magazine off the floor and laid on her bed. "_Oh crap what about the guys." _

"Bella we left the guys there without even saying goodbye, there going to hate us now!" Ashley panicked.

"I'm sure they wont hate you little miss perfect, everyone adores you!" Bella snapped. Ashley was in shock so she shut up and went back to reading her magazine hoping Bella would be okay in the morning.

The next morning

The next morning Ashley woke up and saw that Bella's sleeping bag was empty. She was brave for going downstairs and facing their parents alone. She decided to go downstairs and face her parents this was not going to be pretty. When she got downstairs everyone was eating breakfast in silence.

"Good morning we were waiting for you, sit down." Claire broke the silence.

"Okay." Ashley said and sat down next to Bella.

"Alright don't even think about asking us if you can go anywhere for the next 2 weeks because the answer is no." Claire said very serious.

"And Bella you will be sleeping in me and your dad's room." Massie added.

"And Ashley I took the computer out of your room and Bella, Derrick took your laptop." Cam said

"And Bella hand over your phone." Derrick said and held out his hand. Bella took her phone and slammed it into his palm and gave him an evil glare.

"Alright now Ashley me and your dad have something to tell you." Claire said. She looked at Cam they stared at each other until Ashley finally said "Get on with it."

"Okay Ashley how do you feel about being an older sister?" Claire asked excitedly. Ashley dropped her fork and Bella gasped.

"I'm pregnant!" Claire shouted. Ashley felt like she was about to faint luckily she was sitting or she would have.

"This cant be happening." Ashley muttered. Bella put her hand on her shoulder "It will be okay." she said.

"Ashley I thought you would be happy." Claire said disappointed her smile was now gone.

"No I'm not this is terrible!" Ashley screamed then ran upstairs and went to slam her door but it wasn't there.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Ashley screamed so most of Westchester could problay hear.

"What did you do with my door!" Ashley yelled down the steps.

"I had your dad take it down privacy is a privilege!" Claire shouted back up the steps.

"You guys are ruining my life I hate you all!" Ashley yelled and slammed her fist against the wall since she had no door to slam.

**Review please!!!!!!! And also this is my first story so go easy on me thanks ****** **I could use some ideas too!! Review**


	11. Bella and Logan

I don't own the Clique………

"Mom can I ask you a question?" Bella asked she was helping her mom and dad clean up the kitchen after breakfast.

"Sure." Massie replied with a smile.

"Did you ever like a guy and then he told you he didn't like you, he liked your best friend?" Bella asked. Normally she wouldn't ask her mom for guy advice but she couldn't talk to Ashley about this so she no choice.

"Yeah it was terrible" Massie said remembering when she liked Cam and Cam liked Claire.

"Well what did you do?" Bella asked sitting down at the table.

"Well I tried to keep her away from him but it didn't work so I let her have him" Massie said. Derrick was staring at her trying to figure out what Massie was talking about.

"What you gave up" Bella said shocked her mom never gave up on anything.

"Yeah but it was for the better then I meant your dad" Massie said then kissed Derrick. Bella rolled her eyes her mom was no help.

Then Claire and Cam walked into the kitchen both looking extremely happy. They had just come back from the doctors they found out news that was going to make Ashley lose her mind.

"So I take you are pregnant?" Massie asked she knew it had to be a yes she could just tell from there faces.

"Yes and that's not even the best part." Claire said excitedly. Massie and Derrick gave each other confused glances and Bella was just in shock.

"We're having TWINS." Claire shouted. Massie ran over and tackled Claire into a giant hug. Derrick patted Cam on the shoulder congratulating him. While Bella was sitting there in shock thinking how this is going to change Ashley's life and nawt in a good way.

After all the screaming was done and Bella was out of shock she asked her if she could go on a walk and clear her head. Massie nodded yes and Bella was out the door.

As Bella walked down the street she began thinking. Thinking why everyone loved Ashley at school and why Zack thought Ashley was better than her. What was wrong with her? What did Ashley have that she didn't? She thought about this for awhile until her thoughts were interrupted by a dark haired blue eyed boy on his bike pulling up right beside her.

"Hey Harrington." Bella turned her head to see who it was. It was Logan Carson the boy Ashley liked.

"Hey" Bella said softly. She was terrified she always got so nervous around guys especially cute ones.

"Why are you walking alone where's Fisher?" Logan asked as he pushed his hair out of his beautiful blue eyes.

"_Great I knew all he wanted to do was talk to Ashley" Bella thought._

"I just wanted to be alone and think about some things that's all" Bella said nervously. She didn't mention Ashley thinking then he would forget about her.

"Oh what do you need to think about" Logan asked getting off his bike and throwing it in someone's front yard. Bella gave him a weird look. "Don't worry it's my aunts house" He laughed.

"Okay just checking" Bella smiled and started walking again.

"Wait tell me what's on your mind?" Logan asked once he caught up to her.

"Nothing" Bella said. She was terrified Logan was walking right beside her only about in inch separated them.

"Come on you can tell me" Logan said nudging her arm.

"Why does everyone love Ashley so much?" Bella blurted. She regretted asking that Logan liked Ashley why was she so stupid.

"Not everyone loves Ashley" Logan pointed out.

"Yes everyone all the girls at OCD, Zack and even you." Bella said looking at the ground.

"That's funny you think I like Fisher" Logan laughed.

"Well yeah don't you" Bella asked confused.

"No mean I like her as a friend but I like someone else" Logan said looking in Bella's brown eyes. They stared into each others eyes, still walking until Bella tripped luckily Logan caught her so she didn't hit the ground.

"Thanks" Bella blushed.

"Anytime" Logan said then smiled. They made it back to the Fishers house so Bella figured it was time to say goodbye even though she really wanted to stay.

"This is my stop" Bella said and headed up the driveway to the front door.

"Bye Bella and if you ever need to talk I will be here just give me a call" Logan said then winked.

"Alright thanks" Bella said as she opened the door and walked inside feeling happier than ever.

Bella walked into the kitchen and found Ashley sitting at the kitchen table with an open science book and a sandwich. "Do you want some help studying" Bella asked softly.

"Are you still mad at me?"Ashley asked looking up from her textbook.

"No I was never really mad at you" Bella sighed.

"Then why did you snap at me?" Ashley asked then shut her science book she had enough studying for today.

"Because when we were on that date Zack told me he liked you and not me" Bella said.

"Ehmagawd that's why you were crying in the bathroom I am so sorry" Ashley said then gave Bella a hug.

"Yeah I am supposed to get you to go out with him" Bella said. She hoped Ashley liked that idea so she could have Logan.

"That's to bad I like Logan and he likes me, don't tell anyone this but I have liked Logan since the 6th grade and now at the end of 7th grade he finally likes me or at least had the courage to ask me out." Ashley said happily and took the last bite of her sandwich.

"Oh I will tell Zack then" Bella said disappointed.

"Okay but leave out the part about 6th grade I don't want him to think I'm a loser." Ashley said patted Bella on the back and walked out of the room.

"Great I just love my life." Bella muttered to herself as soon as Ashley was gone.

**Review Pleas!!! BTW love the bunnies lol ******


	12. When Harris came to dinner

I don't own the Clique……………

"WHAT you have got to be kidding me" Ashley yelled her parents just told her that they were having twins.

"I don't see why your making such a big deal out of this" Claire sighed she knew this was going to happen.

"Mom wake up it is a big deal this is going to ruin my life" Ashley screamed.

"Stop being such a drama queen and get ready for dinner Uncle Harris is coming" Cam said and left the room he had enough of Ashley screaming. He prayed that the twins were both boys because he can not live with another screaming girl.

"Yay! At least that's one thing good that's happening and where's Bella I have to talk to her" Ashley asked calming down a little.

"She went out to dinner with her parents and Massie's parents" Claire said then Cam called her and she rushed downstairs.

"Great twins double the fun" Ashley said then threw her science book across her room and followed her mom downstairs.

Cam and Claire were cooking dinner and Ashley was asking them if they were sure Claire was having twins when the doorbell rang. "I will get that" Ashley said and ran to the door with Cam right behind her.

"Uncle Harris thank god you're here my parents are ruining my life!" Ashley said and hugged Harris.

"I'm sure they are" Harris laughed.

"Hey bro where's Katie" Cam asked. Katie was Harris's wife they had 3 boys James, Nick and Mark.

"Umm…well we kind of got divorced" Harris said sadly as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh I'm sorry man" Cam said patting Harris on the back.

"Claire!"Harris shouted and ran and gave her a hug.

"Go easy Harris she's pregnant with twins" Cam smiled.

"Wow really twins" Harris said and released Claire. Claire smiled.

"Yes twins how wonderful, aren't we blessed" Ashley said and rolled her eyes. Cam and Claire looked at her "What you expect me to be happy about this!"

"I take it your not to happy about being an older sister" Harris laughed and took a seat at the table next to Ashley.

"Not one little bit" Ashley said flatly.

"Well you know that's exactly how I felt when my parents told me I was going to be an older brother." Harris said.

"You wanted to shot yourself too" Ashley asked meanly. Harris laughed.

"Indeed I did but once your dad was born I realized that it might be fun having a little brother after all" Harris smiled.

"Well that might have been the case for you but not me I would like to stay in only child" Ashley said.

"Trust me you will change your mind" Harris said as Cam and Claire sat down for dinner.

"So Ashley when is your last day of school?" Harris asked.

"This Friday" Ashley replied.

"Oh that's good are you happy" Harris asked with a mouthful of chicken in his mouth.

"Yeah I will finally get rid of that old hag Mr. Kingman" Ashley said.

"Ashley!" Claire scolded.

"I speak the truth" Ashley said then took a bite of chicken.

The rest of dinner they talked about Harris and Katie's divorce. All Ashley could think about was Logan and if she could just get her phone, a computer or something that she could contact him with.

At the restaurant with Bella, Massie, Derrick and Massie's parent's

Bella was sitting at the table listening to her dad go on and on about his stupid job. She was bored out of her mind then she realized her parents just gave her, her phone back on the drive to the restaurant. But then she realized she had no one to text. Her dad finally finished his long talk about his job then her mom started to talk about her job and her mom could talk much longer than her dad. She was sitting there trying to listen to her mom when her phone vibrated it was a number she didn't know it said….

**Hey its Logan **

Bella's stomach flipped. How did he get her number? Should she answer? What about Ashley? All these thoughts were running threw her head when her phone vibrated again. It was another message from Logan.

**Logan: This is Bella right??**

**Bella: Yeah how did you get my number? **

**Logan: I have my ways **

Bella wanted to scream but kept her cool. She had no idea how to answer that message and wished Ashley were here to help her. But even if Ashley was here she wouldn't help her she would kill her. Her phone vibrated again she took a deep breath and opened the message.

**Logan: whats up? **

**Bella: Dinner with parents :/ you?**

**Logan: Nothing really I was hoping you would go on a walk with me again but Ur at dinner :( **

**Bella: Yeah but maybe tomorrow?**

**Logan: Or tonight? At 7 before it gets dark**

She checked the time it was only 5:30 she had an hour and a half that should be enough time.

**Bella: Sure I will meet you 2 blocks away from my house **

**Logan: Y 2 blocks away lol **

**Bella: I am grounded lol **

**Logan: Ok lol see you then **

Bella smiled and stared at the message until her dad said "Bella are you coming?"

"Yeah dad" Bella said and shut her phone and followed her dad out to the car.

**Review Please! Do you like Bella and Logan OR Ashley and Logan??? **


	13. 2 timing!

I don't own the Clique……….

"So we need to think of a game plan" Ashley said. Her and Bella were in Ashley's room doing there nails. They just got done with there family dinners.

"For what?" Bella asked confused. She checked the clock. 6:30 she still had a half hour before she had to meet Logan.

"One we need to find you a guy and two get our parents to unground us" Ashley said.

"I don't need a guy really" Bella said staring at her nails. She didn't tell Ashley she got her phone back. Too afraid she might want to text Logan or worse look at her texts.

Ashley raised her eye brows "You need a guy I have Logan now you need to find someone" Ashley said. Bella was just about to say something but Ashley's dad called her downstairs.

"Hold that thought" Ashley said then walked downstairs.

"Yeah dad" Ashley said as she entered the living where her mom and dad were sitting on the couch.

"Were giving this back too you now BUT your science test better be an A, are we clear" Claire said handing Ashley her cell phone.

"Yes! Thank you guys so much!" Ashley squealed as she hugged her mom and dad. She turned on her phone and went into the kitchen to get a snack for her and Bella. As she grabbed low fat ice cream out of the freezer she checked her phone. She had 37 texts from the soccer siestas and 2 missed calls one from Erica and one from LOGAN! She checked when he called her, today at 5:30 (That's when Bella told him she was at dinner and couldn't go on a walk with him). She hit the send button and called him back. He answered on the 3rd ring.

"Hey Fisher" Logan said.

"Hey so you called" Ashley said while grabbing 2 spoons for her and Bella to eat low fat ice cream with.

"Yeah why don't you come outside" Logan said.

"Okay" Ashley said and hung up. She snuck out the front door, her parents didn't hear they were too focused on there movie in the living room. When she got outside she saw Logan standing on her front lawn looking cuter than ever.

"Hey Fisher" Logan said as Ashley walked towards him.

"Hey" Ashley smiled.

"Lets walk we need to talk" Logan said grabbing her hand leading her down the street.

"What about" Ashley asked as they walked down the street he was still holding on to her hand but she didn't care.

"Listen I really like you Ashley and I hope you don't mind but I told my friends you were my girlfriend" Logan said smiling.

"Not at all" Ashley smiled back.

"Could you not mention this to Bella I think she has a crush on me and I don't want to upset her" Logan said.

"Of course but I could explain it to her in a nice way were she wont be upset" Ashley said.

"No let's just keep this a secret okay please" Logan said.

"But you told your friends" Ashley pointed out.

"I just said that to get you as my girlfriend" Logan laughed.

"Oh okay then I wont tell anyone I promise" Ashley smiled.

"Good" Logan said they walked back to Ashley's house which was only 3 blocks away.

Once they reached Ashley's house Logan said "Goodnight Ashley" and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight" Ashley smiled and walked up the driveway to her front door.

Ashley went inside she still had a smile on her face. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed the low fat ice cream. Then Bella walked downstairs and was heading out the front door.

"Where are you going" Ashley called after her.

"For a walk to clear my head I will be back in a half hour my mom said its okay" Bella said then walked outside and down 2 blocks and found Logan waiting for her looking cuter than ever.

"Hey Bella glad you finally decided to show up" Logan joked.

"I am only ten minutes late" Bella smiled.

"Yeah only" he laughed as he grabbed her hand and they started walking down the street.

"Listen Bella we need to talk" Logan said.

"What do we need to talk about?" Bella asked worriedly.

"I really like you Bella and I was hoping you would be my girlfriend" Logan said staring at the ground.

"I would love too" Bella said happily. She pinched herself just to make sure she wasn't dreaming and she wasn't.

"Good because I don't think I could stand seeing you with any other guy" Logan said looking into her brown eyes.

"And I couldn't stand seeing you with another girl" Bella blushed.

"Don't worry you're the only girl for me" Logan smiled.

They walked and talked for about a half hour, hand in hand until they reached the Fisher's house.

"Can we keep you and me a secret, you know so we don't hurt Ashley" Logan asked.

"Yeah of course I won't tell a soul" Bella promised.

"Goodnight Bella" Logan said then kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight Logan" Bella smiled and walked through the front door still smiling.

**Okay I wrote this chapter instead of going to sleep so I hope you like it! Review please and tell me if you liked it! Thanks! :) **


	14. I chose Bella

I don't own the Clique………….

The next morning Bella woke up to the sound of Ashley's shrieks. She was sleeping in the same room as her parents but could still here her from down the hall, you could problay here her from across the country. It was 8:00 and it was a Sunday morning what could she be screaming about Bella thought. Her dad woke up too this awful shriek too, her mom was already gone with Claire to Starbucks then shopping.

"What is she screaming about?"Derrick asked Bella as he got up out of bed.

"I have no idea" Bella said getting up and out of her sleeping bag. Then she heard it again. Then they heard Cam running into the room to see what was wrong. They followed him down the hall.

"What is going on in here" Cam yelled. They found Ashley standing on her bed, looking terrified with a shoe in her hand.

"This is the weirdest thing you have ever done" Bella laughed.

"Stop there's a spider on my bed and I can't kill it" Ashley shrieked moving farther away from the tiny spider.

"You screamed and woke us all up because of a spider" Cam yawned and walking over towards her bed.

"Kill it daddy" Ashley pointed to the tiny spider.

"This is the smallest spider I have ever seen ash" Cam said and picked up a tissue and smashed the tiny spider then threw away the tissue.

"Wow" Derrick said and left for the bathroom.

"Please let the twins be boys" Cam muttered as he walked out of the room.

"I thought something was seriously wrong with you" Bella said trying to sound concerned.

"Oh yeah that's why you waited till my second scream before coming in and saving me from the ugly beast" Ashley said then jumped off her bed.

"Wow" Bella rolled her eyes and walked to the bathroom for a shower.

Ashley was about to walk downstairs when she heard her phone buzzing on the dresser. She picked it up it was a text from Logan.

**Logan: Hey Ashley I don't think this is going to work **

**Ashley: What do you mean????**

**Logan: I mean me and you **

**Ashley: it hasn't even been 24 hours **

**Logan: sorry I like someone else **

**Ashley: Fine!**

Ashley laid back on her bed and threw her phone across the room so it hit the wall. Angel, her dog jumped up on the bed and laid beside Ashley.

"Angel what happened he was supposed to like ME, we were supposed to grow old together" Ashley said as she hugged Angel.

"I have loved him for over a year" Ashley said as tears were rolling down her cheeks. She tried to stop crying but she couldn't. The guy of her dreams dumped her before she even had a chance to brag about him to her friends.

"All those times he talked to me after school and followed me home on his bike and our late night texting. I really thought he liked me. I am going to find that girl and destroy her." Ashley sobbed.

After ten more minutes of crying Ashley pulled herself together and headed in the bathroom to take a hot shower. After she was done she got changed, fixed her hair and put on some make-up and headed downstairs. As usual she was the last one down there.

"Good morning" Ashley said and skipped over to her seat.

"Why are you so happy" Cam asked handing her a plate.

"No reason really" Ashley said looking at Bella she was giggle texting someone.

"So when are you and Claire going to find out if the twins are boys" Derrick asked.

"I don't know but I am hoping there boys" Cam replied.

"There girls" Ashley said looking up from her plate.

"How do you know this" Cam asked.

"I just know these things" Ashley said. She looked over at Bella who was still texting someone and still had that stupid smile on her face. She whipped out her phone and texted Bella.

**Ashley: Who R U texting**

**Bella: my mom Y **

**Ashley: Sure you are **

**Bella: What?**

Ashley rolled her eyes and ignored the text and finished her pancakes. She was trying to think of the girl that Logan could like more than her. It had to be someone from the soccer siestas she took out her phone again.

**Ashley: Hey got my phone back**

**Tiffany: Yay **

**Erica: Finally**

**Nicole: yeah finally **

**Ashley: I know so did I miss anything **

**Erica: I will fill U in on Monday **

**Ashley: K cya guys going to study **

**Nicole: bye**

**Tiffany: have fun **

**Erica: later **

"Well I am going to study" Ashley said shutting her phone and getting up from her seat.

"Okay do you want me to help you study" Cam asked.

"That's okay dad really" Ashley said then ran upstairs before her dad could say another word. Last time she studied with him she was bored out of her mind.

"I am done too" Bella said getting up and going into the living room to watch TV. Bella sat down on the couch and turned on Full House her favorite show. Then her phone vibrated.

**Logan: so do U wanna go to slice of heaven wit me tonight?? **

Bella had no idea if she should say yes or not. For one she was grounded but her parents would still let her go anyway. Two was he told her he chose her over Ashley well at least that's what he told her………

Flash back to there morning texting conversation (After she left Ashley's room with the spider)

As soon as Bella walked out of Ashley's room her phone vibrated.

**Logan: Hey Bella**

**Bella: Hey :) **

**Logan: I have something to tell you **

**Bella: K go ahead **

**Logan: I think Ashley thought me and her were going out but don't worry I told her I chose U **

**Bella: you told her that**

**Logan: no but I told her I liked someone else **

**Bella: and she was ok **

**Logan: ya she was fine with it **

**Bella: Good**

_End of the flash back _

Without thinking about it anymore Bella took out her phone and began typing.

**Bella: sure what time**

**Logan: 5 **

**Bella: Ok :)**

**Logan: alright Bye **

And with that Bella shut her phone thinking why she would be so stupid. But tried to forget all about what she had just done and focus on the TV.

For the rest of the day Bella stayed downstairs and Ashley stayed upstairs. When it was 5'o clock Bella went to go ask her mom if she could go and after a couple minutes of begging her mom they were off to slice of heaven. She told her mom she was just meeting a couple of friends. She said goodbye to her mom and walked in slice of heaven and found Logan sitting at a table waiting for her.

"Hey" Bella said as she reached the table.

"Hey you look nice" He said as he turned around towards her.

"You don't look to bad yourself" Bella said as she took a seat across from him.

The fishers house

Claire walked into Ashley's room she didn't need to knock considering Ashley had no door. She found Ashley sitting on her bed with an open science book in front of her and a notebook which she was drawing little hearts in. Claire could tell she was bored out of her mind.

"Hey Ashley" Claire said and sat down on the bed beside her. Ashley was silent, still drawing the hearts in her notebook.

Claire sighed "Look Massie said Bella is out with some friends at slice of heaven and since you have been studying all day. You can go meet them there if you like."

"Fine I guess it would be better than staying here" Ashley said and rolled off her bed and walked out the door. Claire sighed and followed Ashley out to the car.

When they got to slice of heaven, Ashley said goodbye to her mom and walked inside. When she got in there she stood in shock of who she saw with Bella it wasn't the bunch of friends she expected. She walked over too there table holding back tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Bella how could you do this to me" Ashley said loudly as she reached there table.

"Ashley what are you doing here?" Bella asked looking up at Ashley.

"Why are you here with him" Ashley asked pointing to Logan.

"Well believe it or not but for once someone chose me over you" Bella said looking into Ashley's eyes. She could see the tears in her eyes and wished she could take back what she just said.

There was an awkward silence until Logan spoke up.

"Ashley why don't you just leave no one wants you here. I can't believe you thought Bella was a bitch when the truth is you're the Bitch who thinks she is better than everyone else when really you're just a worthless piece of shit." Logan said looking into Ashley's eyes and then smiled when he saw a tear roll down her cheek. Bella saw Ashley start to cry and when she saw Logan smile at that she wanted to kill him. And she wanted to kill herself, Ashley trusted her with the secret that she liked Logan. And then she goes out with the guy. She couldn't believe what she did. She just lost the one person who she could call her friend and all because of a stupid boy.

"I thought you were my friend" Ashley yelled to Bella then ran out the door.

"Ashley is my best friend and she is the nicest person I know. And the truth is I was a bitch so next time keep your mouth shut when you don't know what your talking about" Bella said standing up from her seat.

"Maybe you're both bitchs" Logan muttered to himself.

"Or maybe just you are!" Bella yelled at him and poured her diet coke on his head and walked out the door.

**Review Please!!!!!! **


	15. Forgiven

I don't own the Clique……………

When Bella walked outside she saw Ashley standing in the parking lot texting someone on her phone. She walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Ashley turned around.

"What do you want, come to rub it in my face" Ashley sobbed.

"No I came to say that I am sorry Logan said that you were okay with this I should have known you wouldn't be okay" Bella said looking at the ground.

"I trusted you with a secret that I didn't tell anyone because I thought we were friends, when really all you wanted to do was beat me. Well guess what Bella you win okay are you happy now."Ashley shouted wiping the tears from her eyes.

"No Ashley I am so sorry I did this to you, Logan is a jerk and I yelled at him in there and even poured my diet coke all over him. Please forgive me I don't want to lose you as a friend over a boy especially a boy like Logan." Bella said as tears began pouring down her face.

"You really did that" Ashley laughed.

"Yeah I did" Bella giggled as she remembered Logan's shocked face.

"Thanks" Ashley said then gave Bella a hug.

"So am I forgiven" Bella said after they pulled away from the hug.

"Of course you are, you dumped Logan Carson the hottest guy ever" Ashley smiled.

"Yeah but also the biggest jerk ever" Bella smiled back.

"I know, I will call my mom so she can get us out of here" Ashley said and dialed her mom.

After about 15 minutes there parents showed up. When they pulled up in front of them, Claire rolled down her window "Why are you leaving so early?"

"Long story mom lets just go home" Ashley said not wanting to explain the whole thing to her mother and just got in the car.

"Well were going to dinner first" Claire said once Bella and Ashley were in the car.

"Do we have too?" Ashley wined.

"Yes Ashley we were supposed to go to dinner while you guys ate pizza but now you're just going to have to come with us." Claire said annoyed.

"Dad" Ashley whined to her dad knowing he would get her out of this he always did well most of the time.

Cam sighed "How about we get ice cream then go home. Sound better to you"

"Yes much better thanks dad" Ashley said. At least it was better then a boring sit down dinner listening to her parents talk about old memories.

"Do you always have to give in to her" Claire said loudly.

"I didn't" Cam said turning into the ice cream shop. The truth was he really didn't want to go to either Claire was making him.

"Whatever" Claire rolled her eyes.

They walked into the ice cream shop and after they bought there ice cream, they separated to different tables. Ashley and Bella inside at a table and there parents outside at a table.

Bella and Ashley's table 

Bella and Ashley gossiped, made jokes about Mr. Kingman and laughed till there stomachs hurt. In just one weekend they had gone from enemies to Best friends.

Bella was the one person Ashley could trust, the one person she didn't need to act perfect around, she could just be herself and have fun. Bella gave up going out with the hottest guy at school all because she liked him and stood up for her when Logan was being a jerk. The soccer siestas would never do that for her. Bella was a true friend.

Ashley is Bella's first real friend. Yes at first all Bella really wanted to do was crush her so she could steal her friends and become Alpha. But now she could care less about being Alpha because she had a friend that she knew she could trust and that was enough for her. Plus she had the hottest guy at school like her something she thought would never happen in a million years, although things didn't turn out the way she planned. She was still happy to have her best friend.

Massie, Claire, Derrick and Cam's table

"Alright guys we have we have something to tell you to guys. We were supposed to tell you guys over dinner" Claire said and looked at Cam.

"What!? Did you want to listen to her complain the whole time?" Cam said. Claire rolled her eyes.

"Okay go ahead just tell us" Massie said knowing if she didn't say something they would just start fighting.

"Okay so we were thinking about this a lot and we are still deciding but we might move to Orlando" Claire smiled.

"WHAT!" Derrick and Massie yelled in unison.

"Well I want to raise the twins in Florida and my parents are down there. Plus Cam has a job offering down there and I am sure I can get I job down there too." Claire explained.

"You're going to leave me dude" Derrick complained.

"Maybe nothings official" Cam said patting Derrick on the back.

"But I really want to go" Claire said excitedly.

"But what about Ashley?" Massie asked. She only knew Ashley for a weekend and they never really talked but she could tell Ashley wasn't going to like this news.

"She will be okay I was fine when I moved" Claire shrugged like it was no big deal.

But it was this was going to change Ashley's life forever but will it change her life in a good way like it did for Claire or will her life come crashing down before her very eyes.

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! Thanks :) **


	16. The New Kid Brett

I don't own the Clique

The next morning Claire walked into Ashley's room to wake up her and Bella for school and found the room a complete and total mess. There were magazines spread out all around the room, blue nail polish split all over her white rug, bags of half eaten chips and cookies were everywhere, along with empty low fat ice cream cartons and CD's, movie disks and there cases in a messy pile by her TV. Then she saw Ashley sleeping in the middle of the floor with a pillow from her bed and Bella sleeping on Ashley's bed.

"Ashley Fisher what has happened in here" Claire shouted loud enough to wake them up.

"What?" Ashley moaned without opening her eyes.

"Did you guys throw a party last night?" Claire asked picking up the empty ice cream cartons.

"Nope no party" Ashley yawned still half asleep.

"Well get up it's already 7:00, your dad is taking you and Bella to school in a half hour" Claire said and walked out of the room.

"Bella wake up!" Ashley said and threw a cookie at her.

"Ow!" Bella yelled as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. They only had a total of 3 hours of sleep. They stayed up talking, watching movies and eating. They completely forgot that they had to go to school in the morning.

"We have to get ready for school and also do you want to walk in with me and the soccer siestas today?" Ashley asked as she got up from the floor and walked to her closet to grab the outfit her and Bella picked out at 2 in the morning.

"You mean be part of your group" Bella asked shocked. Finally she was going to have a group to belong to.

"Yeah you can sit with us at lunch and everything I will text the other girls I know they don't have a problem with you" Ashley said.

"Then why did hate me before?" Bella asked getting off the bed.

"Because I did "Ashley smiled.

"Oh" Bella said as Ashley left into the bathroom.

A half hour later the girls were in Ashley's dad's car driving to school. Cam was quizzing Ashley for her science test and was getting on Ashley's last nerve while Bella tried to hold in her laughter the whole time. Finally they arrived at the school. Ashley led Bella to the tree where the soccer siestas were.

"Hey Ashley and welcome Bella" Erica smiled.

"Thanks" Bella smiled back as her and Ashley sat down.

Bella and Ashley told the rest of the girls about what happened with Logan. They all were cracking up when Bella told them she poured the diet coke on him then the bell rang and they all headed inside and separated to their different classes.

After school was over Bella and Ashley said goodbye to the soccer siestas and began to walk home.

"So how was your science test" Bella asked.

"Great I got an 82 my mom will be so proud" Ashley smiled.

"So what's your overall grade now?"

"77 thanks to that nerd who had to be my partner for this project, she did all the work and we got a 99" Ashley said with a proud smile for her 77 percent.

"That's good then" Bella said slowly.

They were almost home when 3 boys stopped in front of them.

"Hey ladies" the dark haired, blue eyed hottie said. Logan Carson.

"Move Logan" Ashley demanded.

"Hey Ashley" a blonde haired green eyed boy said. Zack King.

"Hey" Ashley said still giving death glares at Logan.

"Who are you?" Bella asked pointing to the boy with spiked brown hair and deep blue eyes.

"Oh yeah sorry I'm Brett Abeley" He said winking at Bella. Bella blushed.

"Alright now that we all know each other MOVE!" Ashley shouted mostly at Logan.

"Fine but were walking with you the rest of the way to your house" Logan said and let them through. Then followed with Logan and Brett riding beside Bella and Zack beside Ashley. In order it went Logan, Brett, Bella, Ashley then Zack.

"So are you new?" Bella asked Brett while Ashley was telling Zack about their science teacher Mr. Kingman.

"Yeah I just moved here from Ohio, I used to live here but I moved in 5th grade and now I am back" Brett replied.

"Cool" Bella smiled. '_Cool is that all you could think of is Cool he is going to think your boring' Bella thought._

They reached the Fishers house and Bella gave Brett her phone number and he promised he would call her tonight. They were walking up the driveway when Bella heard Logan yell "I will call you later Bella I think we need to talk"

"Don't bother" Bella yelled back and walked inside. 

**Review please who do you think Brett and Bella OR Logan and Bella.**


	17. Heads or Tails

I don't own the Clique…………

As soon as the door closed Ashley's mom yelled for her to come in the kitchen.

"She is getting on my last nerve" Ashley whispered to Bella while taking off her jacket.

"Who?" Bella asked confused.

"Ashley" Claire called Ashley again from the kitchen.

"Her" Ashley said and walked to the kitchen.

Bella went to Ashley's room and sat down on her sleeping bag with her cell phone in front her. As she was sitting there she began to think. Which guy would call her first Brett or Logan? Does Logan still like her? If she got together with Logan will Ashley be mad? Does Brett like her? Does she like Brett? All these questions were haunting her and the only way to get the answers is for one of them to call. So until then she would sit and wait by the phone.

When Ashley walked into the kitchen she saw her mom cooking something that didn't look to good. But her mom was never that good of a cook her dad was better. Her dad was sitting at the table with Derrick doing paper work.

"What?" Ashley asked staring at that awful dinner her mom was making.

"How was your science test?" Claire asked adding salt to her creation she called dinner.

"Fine, I got an 82." Ashley said.

"That's good but if you would have studied harder you could have got an A" Claire said.

"Whatever I got a 99 on the project I worked on all by myself" Ashley lied. The nerd she worked with did the project she just supervised. But her mom didn't need to know that an A is an A right.

"That's great honey" Claire smiled.

"Yeah whatever" Ashley said and left before her mom could say another word.

Everyone was sitting around the table with Claire's dinner creation on there plate. Claire and Derrick were eating it with no problem, Claire even got seconds. Cam was eating in tiny bites because he knew if didn't eat it Claire would problay kill him. Massie was putting some of hers on Derrick's plate when no one was looking. Bella was stirring it and putting some on her fork then letting it fall back on her plate. And Ashley sat there with a disgusted look on her face just staring at her plate. Everyone sat in silence.

"Can we order pizza?" Ashley asked breaking the silence.

"No just try it everyone else likes it." Claire said. She looked at everyone then they nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I am sure they love it" Ashley muttered to herself.

Then Bella's phone vibrated someone was calling her. She jumped out of her seat and ran upstairs as fast as she could. Ignoring her dad yelling her name she had to find out who was calling her.

"What was her problem?" Massie asked.

"I bet it was the dinner." Ashley said poking the food with her fork still having the same disgusted look on her face. Massie laughed and Cam tried to hold back his laugh.

"Ashley if you don't like what I cook then make something yourself" Claire said.

"Fine with me" Ashley said and grabbed an apple from the counter and headed upstairs to see Bella.

Bella pulled her phone out of her pocket as soon as she got upstairs and quickly answered it before checking to see who it was.

"Hello" Bella said nervously.

"Hey Bella" a familiar voice said. Bella froze this wasn't Brett she knew the voice it was Logan.

"Are you still there?" Logan asked.

"What do you want?"

"I promised I would call you."

"Well I am waiting for a call."

"Oh that idiot still didn't call you."

"He will I know he will."

"How can you be sure?"

"I just am and I am not talking about this with you anymore"

"Okay then let me just say that I am really sorry for saying all of that stuff to Ashley and if you want I will call and apologize to her. I really like you Bella and if you could just give me a second chance I promise you won't regret it"

Bella stood there not being able to say anything the boy she fell head over heels for is asking for a second chance. But it's also the boy Ashley fell for.

"Bella are you still there?" She heard Logan yell then snapped back into reality. Then Ashley came walking through the door and she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Ashley asked.

"Logan" Bella said softly.

"Oh well if you still like him its okay with me." Ashley shrugged.

"Really?"

"Yup I like Zack he is much better than Logan"

Then Bella's phone vibrated again. Brett was calling her. She let it vibrate 2 more times in her hand before she answered.

"Hello"

"Hey it's me Brett"

"Oh yeah I know…..caller ID"

"Yeah so I was thinking maybe we could walk to school together tomorrow"

"Umm….me and Ashley usually walk together"

"Okay then how about we walk home together"

"Okay"

"Alright cool see you then bye"

"Bye" Bella said then hung up the phone. She grabbed her pillow off her sleeping bag and screamed as loud as she could into it.

"What's with the screaming?" Ashley asked as soon as Bella removed the pillow from her face.

"Brett wants me to walk home from school with him and Logan called me and said he wants a second chance." Bella complained.

"Okay so which one do you like?"

"I like both of them"

"Alright then there is only one way to do this" Ashley said then ran to her dresser and grabbed a coin. Bella gave her a confused look wondering how a coin is going to help.

"Okay heads is Logan and tails is Brett" Ashley said and tossed the coin in the air.

"Tails, looks like Brett is the lucky winner" Ashley smiled.

**Review Please!!!!!!!!**


	18. Butterflies

I don't own the Clique!!!

After School…………

Bella was walking home with Brett, Ashley was supposed to walk with them but instead she doubled on Zack's bike. It was all going great, her and Brett were talking about school, their families and everything was perfect until……..

"Hey guys!" Logan said squeezing in between them.

"Logan what do you want?" Bella asked annoyed. Although on the inside her stomach had butterflies.

"Well, if you must know I was on my way home and I was walking all alone then I found you guys so I decided to join you." Logan said then smiled at Bella. More butterflies came to Bella's stomach as she blushed and turned her the other way.

"Dude your house is that way" Brett said pointing to the street behind them.

"Oh yeah so it is….well then see you later." Logan said then raced down the street.

"Finally he's gone" Brett said running his hand through his spiked hair.

"Yeah" Bella said as she turned her head to see if Logan was still there. But he was gone and so were the butterflies.

When they finally reached the Fishers house her dad was just getting out of his car.

"You better leave before he wants to talk to you" Bella whispered to Brett.

"Hey Bella who's your friend?" Derrick asked when he say them standing in the driveway.

"Hi I'm Brett Abeley" Brett said shaking Derrick's hand.

"Oh yeah I think I used to know in Abeley, who's your parents?" Derrick asked.

"Daaad this isn't 20 questions." Bella whined. Derrick ignored her and waited for Brett to answer.

"Skye and Chris" Brett answered.

"Oh yeah I remember them now I used to go to school with them. Of course there older than me but I still know them." Derrick said.

"Okay dad we don't need to hear your high school flashbacks" Bella said dragging Derrick to the door.

"Bye Bella and nice meeting you Mr. Harrington" Brett called then ran down the street like his life depended on it.

"You like that kid Brad?" Derrick asked as they entered the house.

"His name is Brett" Bella corrected "And yes he is very nice"

"No teenage boy is nice just remember that" Derrick said.

"I know dad" Bella hugged her dad then ran upstairs to tell Ashley.

"Ashley you will never guess what happened!" Bella shrieked when she walked into her room.

"No you will never guess what happened to me!" Ashley shrieked back.

"Fine you first" Bella said and sat beside Ashley on her bed ready to listen.

"Okay Zack asked me out!! We are going to the park on Saturday!" Ashley screamed.

"Ehmagawd really!" Bella screamed back.

"Yes! So now did Brett ask you out?" Ashley asked.

"No but get this Logan walked with us a little" Bella said waiting for Ashley to scream but she didn't.

"Oh well you like Brett so it doesn't matter" Ashley said tugging at her shirt.

"Yeah your right" Bella smiled.

**I know short chapter but I will update again today or tomorrow!!!**


	19. Moving!

I don't own the Clique……

For the rest of the school week Brett and Bella walked home together while Zack and Ashley doubled on his bike. It was now Saturday the first day of summer vacation. They were all sitting down at the table waiting for Claire to give her big news. Ashley was nervous the last time her mom had big news she was pregnant. Ashley took a deep breathe in then let it out and prepared herself for the big news.

"Okay now Ashley, me and your dad have thought about this a lot" Claire started then looked at Cam and gestured for him to continue.

"Were moving to Orlando." Cam said getting to the point.

Ashley froze she couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't speak. _'This cant be happening to me! What about the soccer siesta's? What about her house? What about OCD? What about Zack? _

Bella looked just as shocked as Ashley she never saw this coming. _"How could this be happening? After me and Ashley had just become such good friends now she's leaving' _

"I know it sounds scary but trust me change is good" Claire said interrupting Bella and Ashley's thoughts.

"Mom you cant be serious." Ashley said tears forming in her blue and green eyes. She usually put in contacts to make both her eyes green but she lost them the day of her and Bella's bathroom fight.

"I am very serious, your dad and I have thought about this a lot and we think-"Claire started to explain but Ashley cut her off.

"No don't even say you and dad because I know dad loves it here and he would never want to move! And if you make me move I will never forgive you mom! NEVER!" Ashley screamed with tears rolling down her face then she ran upstairs.

"I can't believe you would do this" Bella screamed at Claire. Bella's brown eyes were filled with tears as she ran upstairs after Ashley.

"Bella!" Massie scolded but Bella was already running up the stairs.

When Bella came into Ashley's room, she found Ashley on her bed crying with her dog Angel right beside her.

"Ashley" Bella said softly letting 3 tears run down her face.

"I can't believe this" Ashley sobbed.

"It will be okay I promise" Bella reassured her and gave her a hug.

Then Ashley's parents walked in and Bella released from the hug and left the room giving Claire an evil glare.

"Ashley I know you're mad but I think its best if the twins get raised in Florida" Claire said softly placing a hand on Ashley's shoulder.

Ashley pushed her hand off "What about me mom don't I count?"

"Of course you count and I think this will good for you." Claire said sitting down next to Ashley.

"Just leave me alone" Ashley sobbed turning her back to Claire.

"Ashley you need to start packing, I will help you" Claire said.

"I don't need your help because I am not going! Dad you don't want to move just tell her so we can stay." Ashley looked at her dad with pleading eyes.

"I am sorry, Ashley" Cam said then walked over and hugged her. She stood there crying in her dads arms and after ten minutes she released.

"Okay we already have a bid on a house were waiting for the call saying we got the house. I can show you it if want" Claire said trying to brighten the mood.

"I don't want to see it" Ashley said meanly wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Okay fine then" Claire said giving up. She grabbed Cam's hand and they walked out of the room.

Ashley and Bella were sitting at the kitchen eating low fat chocolate ice cream and thinking of a plan to get Ashley to stay.

"How about I hide you in Brett's house the day you're supposed to move?" Bella suggested.

"No they won't leave without me it would be bad parenting." Ashley pointed out.

"True" Bella agreed then the phone rang. There parents went out to dinner because they didn't get to go before.

"Hello" Ashley said answering the phone.

"Hello is this Mrs. Claire Fisher?" the lady on the phone asked. Ashley didn't recognize the voice but she sounded very business like. Then she remembered her mom saying she waiting on a call for the house.

"Yes this is her" Ashley said trying to sound older. Bella gave her a confused look.

"Well you got the house and as soon as you're ready to move just-"the business lady started to say before Ashley cut her off.

"Listen, lady no one is moving here sorry, you can get some one else to buy that dump you call a house because the Fishers aren't moving" Ashley said then hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Bella asked.

"The lady who was selling us the house." Ashley smiled.

"Ehmagawd!" Bella screamed.

"Now follow me." Ashley demanded.

She led Bella out to the front lawn to where there was a 'For sale' sign. They kicked it and ripped it out of the lawn then threw it in the garbage can.

"There the Fisher's are staying in Westchester" Ashley high fived Bella then they went back inside before there parents came home.

**Review Please! :)**


	20. Remember

I don't own the Clique………….

Massie, Derrick, Cam and Claire got home late from their dinner. Ashley and Bella were 'asleep' already.

Claire checked the caller ID on the phone and saw the lady called about the house.

Claire quickly dialed back the number and she picked up after 4 rings.

"Hello"

"Hi, this is Claire Fisher sorry I missed your call."

"What?"

"I was at dinner."

"Is this Mrs. Claire Fisher?"

"Yes"

"You answered when I called, you told me you didn't want the house."

"_What is this lady talking about? Wait….Ashley!" _

"No that was my daughter she is not too happy about moving"

"Okay………so you want the house?"

"Yes! Absolutely!"

"Alright be out here next week."

"Umm…Okay"

"Bye"

Claire hung up the phone and turned around and saw Massie sitting at the table.

Claire got 2 drinks and sat beside Massie.

"Ashley answered the call when we left and I guess her and Bella tore down the sign. Why would she do that?" Claire said then sipped her drink.

"Think about it Claire. Me and you would have done the same thing." Massie said.

"What?" Claire asked raising her eyebrows.

"Remember, when your dad wanted you guys to move to Chicago. Remember how much you hated him that's exactly how Ashley feels." Massie explained.

"But I had to move from Orlando to Westchester and I was okay" Claire pointed out.

"Claire please don't leave you're my best friend and now Bella and Ashley are best friends." Massie said looking at Claire with pleading eyes.

Claire was silent. Thinking of what Massie was saying and how it kind of made sense.

"Also me and you are the last PC members left in Westchester. If you leave the PC will be scattered across the U.S." Massie added.

"Wait that's it" Claire said striking in idea in her head.

"What's it?"

"We get the whole PC together over the summer." Claire said excitedly.

"Brilliant!"Massie shouted.

"But not this summer, next summer" Claire said.

"Fine with me" Massie said and got up to go to the living room.

She stopped and turned around to face Claire "Are you still moving?"

**Review Please!!! What do you think about the Fisher's moving??**


	21. Goodbye

I don't own the Clique…………

Two weeks later there was a moving van parked right outside the Fisher house.

Ashley took one last look around her empty room knowing this was the last time she would be in here.

Bella walked through the Ashley's new door that her dad put up a week ago with a scrapbook in her hands.

"Here I made this for you." Bella handed Ashley the scrapbook. Ashley took it and smiled.

Ashley opened the scrapbook there were pictures of the soccer siesta's including Bella. Pictures of them at the Mall, sleepovers and at Slice of heaven, tears filled Ashley's eyes as she turned the page. There were pictures of her and Zack with her on his back. Tears poured down her cheeks when she saw her, Zack, Bella and Brett at there double date at the park. The last page had a picture of her and Bella with 'Best Friends Forever' written at the top.

"Thank you." Ashley choked out.

"No problem." Bella said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Ashley! Were leaving." Claire called from the steps.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Ashley signed.

"Yeah I guess so." Bella signed.

"Bye Bella." Ashley sniffled.

"Bye Ashley." Bella hugged Ashley.

The two released and Ashley headed downstairs.

From her dad's car window Ashley waved goodbye to her friends, her house, to Westchester and to her life.

**Okay well that's the ending of the story. It's not a very happy ending. But I am thinking about doing a sequel about the whole PC and there kids at the summer house. Tell me what you think and I will post the Sequel tomorrow! Thanks Review Please!! **


End file.
